1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention discloses a versatile connector for a mobile telephone and mobile telephone peripherals that allows the peripheral to be connected to the telephone in different orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile telephones are an important and useful communication tool. More and more, people are relying on the convenience and portability of these electronic wireless telephones.
However, as strictly a telephone, the feature set of a standard mobile telephone is not sufficient to meet the demands of modern users.
Therefore, additional options must be added to the mobile phone in order to meet these ever increasing demands.
As a result, recent advances in telephone devices have added useful tools such as a camera to the mobile phones.
However, in order to be produced with the telephone, these tools are permanently built into the phone housing or a part of the telephone. Since they are in a fixed position, the usefulness of these tools is limited.
Therefore, there is need for an improve means of providing a connection between a peripheral and a mobile telephone that allows the peripheral to be oriented in multiple directions and thereby increasing the value of the peripheral.